


Running Parallels

by sunnilee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Had To, So here we are, i swear nothing i write for this pairing turns out as fluffy as shiro's kisses but, i'm also having major pacific rim feels bc i watched it 3 times in the last two weeks :'), what with the nycc panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: Allura and Shiro revisit an earlier conversation.





	

“Stay with me. Please.”

“Of course.”

Her answer did little to ease his labored breathing. It was selfish of him. To ask this of her. To ask her to stay on the comms line with him while he… _God._

Dying was lonely.

In all the times he’s escaped death: from his piloting mishaps, his reckless valor in combat, his imprisonment with the Galra…He felt a pang of loneliness settle over his heart in what he thought would be his last moments. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared about, was thousands of miles away. And he was alone. At the time, he thought he was dying, and no one would ever know.

Which is why he couldn’t help but feel relief that she would be there when he goes. He was allowed to have at least this… _right?_ His conscious wavered. “Princess—“

“Takashi.”

His breath caught in his throat. She used his first name sparingly. “Allura.”

He needed to slow his breathing. He didn’t have much oxygen left.

“I thought you said you weren’t leaving me.”

Shiro let a wry smile cross his face. _Believe me, I don’t want to._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but saying them wouldn’t help anyone. His eyes were beginning to droop and his helmet was fogging up.

He breathed shallowly. “I have to.”

He thought a heard a snort over the comms, but he wasn’t certain. His helmet beeped at him. Three percent left on his oxygen reserves.

“Hey, Allura?”

_Two percent._

“I’m here, Takashi.”

_One percent._

“Allura… Aishitemasu.”

 

_Zero percent._

 

**Author's Note:**

> since s2 trailer is out and the nycc panel happened, it's more or less confirmed that the fate of our black paladin is looking grim :').  
> so why not combine those feels with pacific rim feels because that shit is forreal.


End file.
